1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heterocyclic compound represented by Formula 1 below and an organic light-emitting device including the heterocyclic compound.

2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices are self-emission type display devices and have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a short response time. Due to these characteristics, light-emitting devices are drawing more attention.
Such light-emitting devices can be roughly classified into inorganic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing inorganic compounds, and organic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing organic compounds.
Specifically, organic light-emitting devices have higher luminance, lower driving voltages, and shorter response times than inorganic light-emitting devices, and can render multi-colored displays. Thus, much research into such organic light-emitting devices has been conducted.
Typically, an organic light-emitting device has a stack structure including an anode, a cathode and an organic emission layer between the anode and the cathode. However, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron transport layer, or an electron injection layer may further be stacked between the anode and the organic emission layer, or between the organic emission layer and the cathode. In other words, an organic light-emitting device may have an anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/cathode structure or an anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/electron transport layer/cathode structure.
As a material for the organic emission layer, an anthracene derivative has been used. However, organic light-emitting devices including such a known organic emission material do not have satisfactory life span, efficiency, and power consumption characteristics. Therefore improvement in these properties is still necessary.